


You Make Me Better and Significantly Worse

by RemixtheBox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark Academia Shimizu Kiyoko, F/F, Fast burn because I deserve it, Fluff, Hitoka is a useless lesbian, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Pastel Yachi Hitoka, Qudditch Nerds, Volleyball but it's qudditch, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemixtheBox/pseuds/RemixtheBox
Summary: Hitoka wasn't that surprised that the one person she finally decided to date was involved in the dark arts- her luck was naturally that terrible. What did surprise her was the fact that she and her friends were going out of their way to prove that her girlfriend didn't do something she definitely actually did. Ah, the power of love.__Set at Mahoutokoro Wizarding School of Magic. Updates every couple of days.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. There are few things that matter more than Qudditch

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic centering around Yachi and Kiyoko's relationship. It is intended to remain as a fluffy, light-hearted piece, although I will update the tags with anything major. I plan on writing more fics in this universe surrounding different characters and ships, so any feedback or requests are welcome!
> 
> Barely Betaed, All mistakes are my fault.

It was exceptionally rare to get an exchange student at Manhoutokoro. Even rarer, still, for that transfer to originally hail from Beaxbaxtons. 

The dining hall was alight with whispers, everyone’s eyes flickering at varying degrees of subtlety to the beautiful girl standing at the scroll at the front of the hall. Her hair was long and effortlessly tied up into an intricate braid, no doubt the traditional way she wore it back in France. Her posture was impeccable and every move she made had a practiced fluidity to it. She was intoxicating to watch.

Hitoka viewed the girl with everyone else, however while her friends around her were whispering about how beautiful she was, she was stunned into silence. She recognized her immediately, although she would probably die of embarrassment before she admitted why.

It was Shimizu Kiyoko, the star qudditch player of Beaxbaxton’s fire team. All of Hitoka’s friends were quidditch players and she acted as an honorary manager for the Seiran team, so she made a point of paying attention to any up-and-coming stars at the other schools. Shimizu had experienced a nasty leg injury last season due to a dive she made to catch one of her teammates. 

Hitoka also had the most embarrassing crush on the girl.

She had already felt guilty for liking someone she had never met, but she was soothed by the fact that she would likely never meet or talk to the star seeker. But with the girl at her school, it was far more likely their paths would cross. Gosh she felt like such a creep!

“Hey Toka-chan,” Hinata leaned over, trying and failing to whisper in her ear. Her housemate wasn’t really known for subtlety. “You know her right? The former Beaxbaxtons fire team seeker? What house do you think she will get?”

Hitoka’s face became a deep red, her pulse racing, “I don’t know her! I know of her! There is a difference!”

“But if you had to guess.”

Hitoka stared at the girl at the front again, this time running through the information she knew about her. Manhoutokoro houses were not split based on personality like some of their sister schools, but focused more on how students learned and approached problem solving. 

She immediately ruled out Toppuu. Despite that fact she couldn’t see her hailing to the same house as people like Bokuto Kotaro and Kuroo Tetsuro, her style as captain of her former team hadn’t had the same meticulous planning yet carefree disposition that is usually the calling card for members of the Eel House.

Yosamu was plausible, based on what she knew of Shimizu. Although, members tended to be single-minded when problem solving. They were less likely to view the bigger picture and had the tendency to hyperfixate on the small details and parts that went towards the whole. In the context of quidditch, this meant the Yosamu team focused and planned entirely to the strengths of the individual players. Their captain, Oikawa Tooru, excelled at developing plays that covered all weaknesses of his players. In order to counter that, Daichi Sawamura, the captain of the Seiran team, forced the team into situations where they needed to split up or to where the Seiran players targeted one player on the field. Shimizu strategy tended to focus more on risky, unpredictable plays that kept the other team on their toes. 

By quidditch logic, Seiran didn’t quite fit either. Hitoka’s house focused primarily on creative and flexible plays, frequently developing new techniques and strategies. Shimizu’s plays bent the rules to their limit, frequently forcing the referee into investigating whether or not the plays were legal. The fire team at Beaxbaxtons was known for their ruthless technique and constantly pushing the opposing team to their very limit. 

“Shunrai,” Hitoka finally stated, feeling more confident in her answer than she had been before deliberation. Shimizu was a natural leader, pushing her team to try their very best and constantly ask themselves “how can I be better?” Someone as confident and curious as her could only belong to the final house of Mahoutokoro.

Hinata seemed put out by her answer, pouting a little bit, “Are you sure she won’t be in our house? She would be great to have on the team…” 

“She got injured, Hinata-kun, I doubt she would be able to play…” 

“Maybe she could be a manager like you Toka-chan!” Hinata’s smile was wide as he grabbed her hand and leaned in close, seemingly enamored with his own idea, “If she gets Shunrai, I know they have been looking for one. It would be perfect! Maybe Shunrai would actually start to put up an actual fight on the pitch…”

Hitoka was just about to scold Hinata for his harsh assessment of the Shunrai team when the hall erupted in applause, the students with lavender trimmed getting particularly rowdy. Shimizu’s robes transformed immediately to a brilliant gold, her prowess in magic and academics she displayed at Beaxbaxtons contributing to the color. The trim on her robes developed to the dusty lavender color associated to house Shunrai, confirming Hitoka’s suspicions. 

Two of Hitoka’s friends, the inseparable and infamous pair from Shunrai, jumped up on the table in front of her and Hinata to celebrate. 

“Alright losers! We officially have the house made up of the most beautiful people!” Tanaka Ryounosuke yelled out, looking close to dramatic tears.

“Yeah! We were already hot before but now we smoke all you fuckos!” Nishinoya Yu followed up with a signature power pose, pointing towards the sky. 

The quidditch coach and head of the Shunrai house didn’t even grace them with a response, just dragged them off the table. Coach Ukai was a man with many burdens, his heaviest being those two idiots. 

The rest of the houses took it in stride, simply laughing off the antics of the pair. The only place the houses at Mahoutokoro were actually competitive was on the quidditch pitch. Hitoka had heard of the bad blood between the houses at their sister schools, and she was very grateful there wasn’t the same dark history here. Common rooms were open to all, classes were always well mixed, and students were encouraged to sit anywhere they desired in the dining hall. 

Hitoka’s attention was pulled once again to her crush, who was getting assigned a mentor to show her to her dormitory and common room. She recognized the boy next to her as Iwaizumi Hajime, the captain of the Shunrai quidditch team. He had likely volunteered the moment he heard the announcement of her house. She looked over to his boyfriend, who was already starting to pout. Oikawa was known to throw a minor fit whenever Iwaizumi showed interest in another person. No doubt they would have a very public argument that ended in Iwaizumi explaining to his immature boyfriend that it was due to quidditch, to which Oikawa would reluctantly apologize and grovel in private accordingly. 

No doubt Iwaizumi will be begging her to either join the team or become their manager by the end of the day. 

Hitoka took one last look at the girl, planning for this to be her final indulgence for a while, when her eyes locked with Shimizu’s. Her face immediately heated when she realized the older girl was walking down the isle towards her- well not towards her, the door really. Hitoka thought her soul might actually leave her body when her crush offered her a small, delicate smile, along with a small wave.

When she was meant to pass, Shimizu paused next to her, and in turn, Iwaizumi did as well.

“Excuse me,” a voice so smooth it should be illegal said, paired with a hand gently touching Hitoka’s shoulder. This had to be a special brand of hell created just for her. 

“H-hello?” Hitoka stuttered pathetically, turning towards the girl behind her. She was conveniently ignoring the mischievous smirk on Hinata’s face. She also ignored the way he turned to the boy at his side, his sometimes best friend sometimes rival Kageyama Tobio, to whisper in his ear.

“You are Yachi Hitoka, right? The manager of the Seiran quidditch team?”

Oh this was definitely hell, there was no way her crush knew who she was. “Yes, that’s me…” 

The girl standing above her gave another breathtaking smile, practically making everyone around her swoon, “I thought so. My name is Shimizu Kiyoko. The newspaper at Beaxbaxtons did a feature on each of the champion quidditch teams from the wizarding schools last term. We do not have managers as a position in France, so I was very interested in reading about the work you do for the team. Iwaizumi briefly mentioned the position being open on the Shunrai team.” She rolled her eyes and gave Hitoka a knowing look, as if they were already friends that could read each other’s hidden meaning. “I was wondering if maybe we could meet sometime later this week. Perhaps I could watch you work up close before I make a decision?”

Hitoka stared at the girl, not even bothering to close her mouth after it dropped open. Her crush knew her name? Not only that, her crush read that article she had been interviewed for a year ago? The picture that had gone with it had been awful! It was one of her on a bobbing platform they used on the fields over the ocean. She was looking up at her housemates, yelling encouragement. Her hair had been blown out of place due to the ocean wind. The fact that wizard photos moved had not done her any favors. 

It occurred to her she had been staring in awe for a little too long. Long enough that Hinata felt the need to speak for her.

“She would love to! We don’t have practice tomorrow, but the day after we practice an hour after classes end!” Hinata’s grin was more of a leer, Kageyama’s matching over his shoulder. 

Shimizu barely spared them a glance, her eyes immediately coming back to Hitoka. Iwaizumi was slightly fuming behind her, probably due to the fact he was reminded of the championship last year. It had been Seiran vs. Yosamu, and Oikawa had been a nightmare following the match. Iwaizumi liked to claim he just hated dealing with his boyfriend’s dramatics, but anyone with two eyes and half a braincell could see that he had just wanted his boyfriend to win. 

“I will try and make that work. Will you meet me at Shunrai commonroom? I’m afraid I won’t have much time to explore anywhere else…” Shimizu looked a little sheepish for the first time since she had stepped into the dining hall, and it just made Hitoka’s terrible heart beat faster. 

Hitoka nodded, a stupid whimper of agreement following. She wanted to crawl under the table and die there. Shimizu-san just smiled at her, reaching forward to brush a piece of Hitoka’s hair back.

“I will be sure to meet you there, then. I hope you have a good first day here, Shimizu-san,” Hitoka finally managed to get her mouth to work, although her voice was still weak and strained.

Shimizu let out a laugh, just as graceful as everything else she did. “Please, call me Kiyoko.” The girl leaned in closer to Hitoka, taking out her wand and whispering an unknown spell under her breath. A flower appeared in her finger tips and she gently tucked it behind Hitoka’s ear, “I want us to be very good friends.”

With that Shimi- Kiyoko, stood up straight and walked away, leaving Iwaizumi to scurry behind her. Hitoka finally let out a breath, a choked gasp coming out with it. Hinata and Kageyama immediately burst into laughter and started making jokes at her expense. Hitoka could only reach up and gently touch the flower.

A small, disbelieving scoff left her. She didn’t know if she dreaded or looked forward to her next practice.


	2. Unfortunately, No one ever has any chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoka is a good manager and a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any character or ship you guys want to see cameo in this story, let me know! Also feel free to scream at me about house placements in the comments. I still really want to do short stories on the other characters within this universe.
> 
> Anyone who read the first chapter before I edited it might realize I removed the honorifics from parts not within dialogue. I did this because the honorifics were messing with the flow of the story. 
> 
> The first half of this chapter is beta'd, while the second half lives in a state of lawless turmoil.

Hitoka wasn’t really sure how she got through the next school day, given how distracted she was by everything. Hinata refused to give her a break. Kageyama was not any better. Sitting between them in their classes in an effort to keep them from arguing so much was now the worst decision she ever made. Once they both agreed on something, they were a terrifying duo. It is what made them so intimidating to face on the quidditch pitch. 

The fact they were in the same house as her was a blessing and curse. She was also pretty sure Kageyama demanded to be put in Seiran in order to be with Hinata when they were 8 and just starting, although he would deny it vehemently anytime someone asked. Her best friends were very cute, sometimes. Rarely.

The night in between her meeting with Kiyoko and the next practice was a rough one. She spent the entire night staring at the ceiling, biting her lips bloody with anxiety. She still felt her face flush anytime she thought of the flower that was placed behind her ear. It had to have been flirting, Hitoka couldn’t see a single thing that happened in their short interaction as platonic. And, her attraction to the older girl had to be obvious.

Perhaps she had been teasing her?

No, Kiyoko wasn’t cruel as far as she knew. She must think Hitoka was the responsible put together manager she had portrayed herself as in the article. Which while she thought she was a good manager, she was a disaster of a human being. She did well enough in school to get a light gold tint for her robes, but other than that her social skills left so much to be desired. Hinata had bullied her way into being her friend, and he just seemed to attract all sorts of people. 

The closest friends she had besides Hinata and Kageyama were Yamaguchi Tadashi and technically his boyfriend, Tsukkishima Kei. Ever since Tadashi cried from not being in same house as his childhood friend when they were younger, Tsukkishima vowed that they would remain together always. They had ended up together due to a very public moment on the quidditch pitch when Tadashi had laughed at something his teammate said and Tsukkishima had kissed him right there on their brooms. It was all very romantic, Hitoka thought. 

Hitoka wondered if anything that romantic would happen to her. She wondered if it would be with Kiyoko if it did.

Despite getting no sleep the night before, she was energized and jittery. Her crush was asking for time alone with her. Well, not technically alone, but alone enough to make her imagination run wild.

She spent extra time in the morning on her appearance. The pale gold of her robes always contrasted nicely with the slate grey of her house on the trim. There was a sika deer pin that clasped them closed, the proud mascot of Seiran. She always chose to wear a small witch hat, slate grey with the same pale gold wrapped around as a ribbon, although it wasn’t commonplace usually. She supposed it was her half-blood heritage and her upbringing in the non-wizarding world. 

After a moment of thought, she shyly added a little mascara to her lashes, along with a lightly tinted lip gloss. She would need to reapply it throughout the day. It wasn’t much, but she wasn’t comfortable trying something new today. That was reserved for the times she, Tadashi, and a very, very, disgruntled Tsukkishima would practice putting makeup on each other. Sometimes Hinata would join in, although he wasn’t that good at it. It was the spirit of it though.

The rest of the day was just a series of her friends going from teasing her to being comforting so fast it was giving her whiplash. Tsukkishima had caught wind of the situation, and while she expected him to be his normal biting and sarcastic self, he had pulled her to the side right before lunch.

“You are being nervous for no reason,” He glared, voice blunt and monotone, “It’s just a girl. If she doesn’t like you, she deserves the same pink robes Dee and Dum have.”

Leave it to him to be physically unable to comfort someone without insulting his least favorite pair. After having said that, he just stood up straight again and adjusted his glasses. A small, uncomfortable smile followed. 

As soon as they sat for lunch he was back to spewing clever insults that completely went over the heads of the intended targets. Tadashi practically cried from laughter at it. She suspected that was why he made them more and more creative. 

Again, her friends could be very cute sometimes.

The Shunrai Planetarium, to put it simply, was nightmare to climb to. Not that the Seiran Observatory was any better, but still. It was set further back in the mountains near the top of the school. The large dome needed for the common room made it so the dormitories surrounded it in a large circle, all relatively connected. Seiran and Toppuu were similar, but Yosamu was known to have small rooms for individual students. 

Hitoka did not go to the Shurai common room very often. While she was friendly with the students, none of her close friends hailed from the house. Tadashi was in Toppuu with Tsukkishima’s friends (although he would argue this fact) Bokuto and Kuroo. Tsukkishima was in Yosamu, although he rarely spent anytime in the meadow common room and was frequently found with his head on his boyfriend’s lap laying across the soft couches that punctuated the cold looking porthole Toppuu called home. 

Maybe it was due to the rarity that she viewed the planetarium that she was left breathless after she saw the beautifully ornamented room. There were no proper chairs, really, just piles of cushions, pillows and blankets the students used to look up at the recreation of the night sky above them. No wonder most Shunrai students studied in the library or in the other common rooms, it would be impossible to get anything done with how comfortable and lovely everything looked.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the sky, Hitoka’s eyes scanned the room for her crush, hoping she hadn’t arrived too soon. She was anxious just thinking about waiting awkwardly in a place she didn’t really know a lot of people.

Not as anxious as she became when she was suddenly turned around and forced to make eye contact with Iwaizumi.

“You’re meeting Shimizu-san to show her the manager position, yes?” 

Hitoka brushed the boy’s hands of her shoulders, suppressing her shudder of fear, “Yes I am.” Her voice was not nearly stable enough for this conversation.

“Great!” Tanaka appeared from seemingly nowhere, snatching the hat off her head to ruffle her hair. 

“Tank that isn’t nice!” Nishinoya, also seeming to pop out from thin air, swiped her hat back and placed it on her head. “But it really is great, we really need a manager. We haven’t been able to use the ocean fields in ages!”

Hitoka was going to have a heart attack, “W-well I don’t know if she will agree. I am just showing her what I do-“

“You will use any and all charms you have to get her to agree to be the manager,” Iwaizumi urged, “She seems to like you well enough. Flirt with her, seduce her, threaten her, I don’t care.”

“Yeah Yachi-chan! Do us a solid and butter her up for us. We really need the help,” Tanaka was doing his best impression of a pitiful puppy.

However, it was Nishinoya’s uncharacteristic contemplative face that really made her resolve waiver, “We really want to make it to the championship match this year. The seventh year students have never been, and we want them to have a chance before they graduate…”

That pierced right through her heart, and it must have shown on her face. The problem wasn’t that Shunrai didn’t have good players. On the contrary, they had some of the best. But they had gone years without a proper manager, meaning they couldn’t get in the same training and practice the other school teams could. Hitoka had done a few practices for them, but she couldn’t neglect her own team.

The thing about being a manager is that it took a lot of testing before a candidate was approved, and even then there was constant evaluation. It was the manager’s duty to protect the members from non-magic people’s detection while they practiced over the sea. There was a mililtary base nearby that needed constant monitoring and the manager needed to have all the flight schedules memorized. Not to mention the need to know about the weather patterns and be in control of practice times that worked for all members of the team. 

Shunrai being without a manager had meant they could only utilize one field that was frequently booked by other sports. They were left with no one but the captain to sort out resources and practice times. Hitoka couldn’t imagine how disheartening it has been. 

She supposed she could flirt with her crush if it meant some people who loved quidditch as much as she did could finally have a chance to play. 

“I wasn’t aware you were so popular.”

The four students all collectively snapped their heads towards the voice, three of them in awe of the girl in front of them, and one being reminded of just how gay he is.

Kiyoko stood a few feet away, looking somehow even lovelier than the last time Hitoka had seen her. Her hair was in a loose plait, with a few hairs having fallen out to frame her face. She had prepared by putting on quidditch gloves and boots along with her uniform. Hitoka wasn’t sure if she had the heart to tell her that managers very rarely got onto a broom.

Iwaizumi, being the traitor that he is, immediately shoved Hitoka towards the older girl. The small squeak that Hitoka let out was far from dignified and simply caused Tanaka to let out a barely concealed snort. 

“Good afternoon, Shimizu-san,” Iwaizumi gave a small polite bow, transforming into the upstanding young man the professors were all familiar with and not the heathen hell bent on using violence to solve many of his problems, “We were just keeping Yachi-san company while she was waiting. She has been very kind to us, filling in for our manager sometimes. She is excellent at her job, Seiran is lucky.” The smile on his face was almost disturbing to the three who knew him.

Nishinoya took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Hitoka’s shoulders, giving an impassioned thumbs up, “Yeah Yachi-chan is the best! There isn’t any manager better to show you the ropes.”

“Well,” Kiyoko smiled a bit wider, “I have not agreed to become the manager for Shunrai yet. I am simply curious about the position.”

Nishinoya didn’t even seem to hear her, as he immediately turned to Tanaka to brag about how they were going to have the cutest manager- no offense Yachi. Kiyoko just shook her head in a way that was almost fond, then jerked her head towards the door in a gesture to Hitoka. 

With one last look at Iwaizumi, who greeted her with a glare of “do not blow this for us,” she followed Kiyoko out of the planetarium. Hitoka secretly hoped she would get closer to Kiyoko so she could see what the Shunrai dormitory looked like. If the common room was this whimsical and ornate, she couldn’t imagine what the beds and wardrobes were like.

Although, to be fair, she could have seen it at anytime. Maybe this was more about Kiyoko than the dorms. 

“So…” Hitoka started awkwardly after clearing her throat, “How was your first day? Hopefully Mahoutokoro has lived up to the expectations.”

Kiyoko smiled kindly, “It is wonderful. It is such a different experience here than in the other wizarding schools in Europe. There is always a sense of competition and in the case of Beaxbaxtons, an under current of jealousy and spite. Here it seems like everyone is friends.”

“Well, we are all encouraged to work together, even in terms of sports. Houses are more of a means to keep a student at their most comfortable and to let the professors know how a student learns best.”

Kiyoko nodded in understanding, as if Hitoka had answered a silent question for her. “That makes so much more sense. I am excited to get to know other students here.”

The conversation flowed easier after that. Hitoka learned that Kiyoko’s favorite subject was potions and that she was happy with getting placed in Shunrai. She also learned that Kiyoko was only a year older than her at 17 and in her 6th year. It was a little old for a 6th year, but Kiyoko had started school late due to being sick when she was younger. 

The wind was whipping when they finally stepped out of the castle. Hitoka personally loved the chill from the ocean, already feeling the excitement of the upcoming practice. Kiyoko, on the other hand, visibly shivered, deciding to remove a house scarf from the messenger bag that rested on her hip. The lavender really did suit her.

“This way leads to the ocean practice fields,” Hitoka grinned, feeling giddy and warm. She mindlessly reached and held Kiyoko’s hand, pulling her down the white jade steps. 

Kiyoko squeezed her hand before following behind. The paved jade made way to a conglomerate of weathered ocean rocks that had been set into a crude path. The grass gave way to rocky cliffs that made up the shore of the island. Standing just a little further in the distance stood members of the Seiran quidditch team, patiently waiting for Hitoka.

“Toka-chan!” Hinata crooned excitedly. He was practically bouncing with energy, his broom gripped tightly in his hand. Kageyama was next to him as was expected, and almost immediately hit his partner-in-crime. This started a small fight between the two, filled with plenty of screeching.

Captain Sawamura looked at the clasped hands between the two girls pointedly, immediately turning to his best friend Sugawara Koshi. While Sugawara was on the Toppuu quidditch team, he frequently hung out with the captain before practice. And after practice. And in class. Pretty much always, really.

Hitoka fought her blush and went to the shed Seiran used to keep their equipment. Letting go of Kiyoko’s hand reluctantly, she gently removed her wand and activated the rune locks with a small pulse of magic. Pulling the door open, she waved Kiyoko in. Time to be helpful.

“Every team has a shed they keep their stuff in, some players keep their brooms here, some don’t. As manager, it is your job to keep it clean and organized…”

Hitoka continued to explain her personal organization preferences and how she scheduled their practices. She sent any messages for changes in the schedule via howler in the great hall, then again to each common room. Kiyoko listened fervently, eyes sharp and engaged. Although, Hitoka did not miss the longing look she cast some of the brooms.

“I know you got injured…” Hitoka started, more than a little hesitant, “But why can’t you play anymore?”

Kiyoko’s expression immediately became blank, the first sign she had ever shown of being closed off, “My pelvis was completely shattered in the accident, I was lucky the healers got to me quickly. My legs are very stiff now and it hurts to keep them tensed and engaged enough to stay on a broom.” The answer sounded like she had repeated it a million times over. Hitoka suddenly felt terrible for asking.

“But… how are you? That must have been devastating.”

Kiyoko blinked over at Hitoka in surprise and a little apprehension, “I wanted to do it as my profession, when I graduated. I would do anything to be able to play again.”

Hitoka felt something in her stomach curl at the way Kiyoko said anything. There was a promise beneath the word. Kiyoko stepped closer to Hitoka, invading her personal space. The air around them was charged in a way it hadn’t been before. It seemed like Kiyoko was trying to tell her something without any words at all, something urgent.

“If I can help in any way…” Hitoka finally breathed out, suddenly feeling like her skin was too tight and her lungs too small.

Kiyoko simply let out a small, seemingly bitter laugh, her hand coming up fix Hitoka’s hat. The gesture seemed almost nervous, as if she needed something to do with her hands. “You are too kind, Yachi-san.”

“Hitoka.”

“Hm?”

“Please, call me Hitoka. I…” Hitoka looked up and gave the kindest, most comforting smile she could manage. “…want us to be very good friends.”

A small blush creeped up Kiyoko’s face, heat spreading to the tips of her ears. The next smile was shy, almost as if she couldn’t believe Hitoka had said such a thing.

The moment was ruined by a very loud Hinata complaining about practice not starting fast enough.

The rest of the practice went by smoothly, Hitoka feeling in her element as she explained how the bobbing platforms they used work and how she used magic to detect any unforeseen planes in the air. Kiyoko was back to her calm and friendly self, complimenting different players on their performance in practice and giving the captain advice on plays they could utilize in the game. 

Kiyoko was nice enough to help her lock everything up while the players went off to shower. They worked quickly and efficiently, Hitoka filling the silence on her assessment on what she suspected the team needed to improve on before the official start of the season.

“I’ll do it, you know,” Kiyoko cut her off in the middle of an explantion on Hinata and Kageyama’s combos.

“I’m sorry?”

“I will be the manager for Shunrai. Even if I can’t play… being this close to it might make me feel better. Help with some closure.”

Hitoka couldn’t help but smile excitedly. Warmth radiated from her chest down to her toes. “Iwaizumi-san will be thrilled to hear that!”

Kiyoko laughed at that. The captain had probably talked her ear off about it the day before. “You will help me right? With the memorization and the paperwork?”

Hitoka highly doubted Kiyoko needed any help from her in terms of studying, but she would never pass up time spent with the girl, “Of course! Meet me at breakfast tomorrow and we can set up a schedule?”

She received a nod of approval. The two girls then locked up and made their way to the castle, the setting sun making the air more brisk than before. Hitoka handed Kiyoko her grey house scarf from around her neck as soon as she saw the other girl shiver. The quiet thanks was enough to make her heart soar. 

“Do you want me to walk you back to your common room?” Hitoka asked politely, still unsure if Kiyoko knew her way around. 

Kiyoko gave a sly smile and shake of dissent, “No thank you, I have to go to the library to pick up some reference books for History of Magic. I am afraid my knowledge is extremely westernized.”

Hitoka nodded in understanding, although she felt a small lump of disappointment build in her throat. “Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Kiyoko-san.”

Kiyoko gave a small wave and watched Hitoka leave, which Hitoka thought was a little odd. Maybe she had wanted her to with her to the library? No, it hadn’t felt at all like an invitation. But what if it was, and she just blew a chance to spend more time with her crush?

In Hitoka’s inner turmoil, she did not see Kiyoko go the complete opposite direction of the library.


	3. Loving a Fantastic Beast Can't be all that Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoka wants her friend to see the storm from the best view in Mahoutokoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn is bad for my health and I just really needed to write about my girls cuddling alright? Also I imagine Kiyoko with a Dark Academia aesthetic. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far, I am having a lot of fun writing it. Next chapter should have a little more drama but angst? I don't know her.

The next two weeks were surprisingly calm in Hitoka’s life. True, her entire schedule had been reworked in order to spend more time with Kiyoko, but the older girl proved to be a source of dependable structure in her usually anxious mind. Just her presence felt like a balm on her frazzled nerves, and Kiyoko never failed to make her feel listened to. Her mere puppy love crush on the girl was developing to be something much deeper the more she spent time with her friend.

It was a rainy Saturday and Hitoka had asked if Kiyoko would like to watch the storm, assuring the Shunrai student that the observatory was only place to do so properly.

She had forgotten how odd the Seiran dormitories were to newcomers.

“So let me be sure I heard you right…” Kiyoko stared at the carpet on the ground skeptically, “The Captain of your quidditch team is a pureblood who watched a movie called Aladdin with his best friend, was completely enamored by it, and then got his entire year across all houses to come together and enchant a carpet to carry you up to the Seiran dormitories?”

“Yeah that sounds right. Although it was Azumane Asahi who did most of the work. He takes a special interest in magic infused weaving. He enchanted each individual fiber on the carpet, it was quite impressive actually. His endurance is-“

“How does it work?” Kiyoko didn’t typically cut her off, but her eyes were shining in curiosity. Her desire to learn as much as she could about everything she came in contact with was incredibly endearing. 

Hitoka gently pulled her friend onto the ornate rug, the entire thing inspired by the grey clouds the house loved so dearly. She removed her wand from the pocket stitched into her sleeve and pointed it down on the rug below her. 

“I can show you the world,” She sang with an embarrassed giggle, the shapes of the clouds on the rug being immediately rimmed in a brilliant blue silver, similar to the color of a patronus. Kiyoko was watching with a sharp eye, although she let out a small chuckle at Hitoka’s out of key singing.

The rug began to rise, its pace steady and relatively quick. Hitoka remembered being young and walking in on the students two years ahead of her arguing over how fast the carpet should move. And the many tests to keep it steady. It made her heart warm, thinking of those students with such different talents coming together to create something special just for her house. It made her appreciate her school even more.

It also made it so every year, the House of Seiran hosted a movie showing of Aladdin on the last day before the winter break. 

Kiyoko looked up, brushing a bit of hair out of her face, “This is amazing, really. Did the students do it all themselves? Or did the Professors help?”

Hitoka gave an indulgent smile, “No, actually. It was entirely a secret. Every Seiran student was sworn by blood oath into secrecy, along with everyone that is currently in 7th year. It was quite shock when the headmaster found out, but he was so impressed with the teamwork and ingenuity the students displayed he allowed it to remain.”

“How did the students get up there previously?”

“Via, floo portal. Very boring.”

“Clearly.” 

When they finally reached the top, Hitoka reached up and covered Kiyoko’s eyes, although the height difference made it challenging.

“Oh? I didn’t realize it was a surprise,” Kiyoko was smiling still, although slightly more than her typically smirking smile. It was adorable, the beauty mark on the side of her mouth making it a little crooked. Hitoka, being so terribly weak, wondered what it would be like to kiss her there. 

“Trust me, if you think the Shunrai stars are beautiful you must see this.”

Hitoka led her around the students already standing around to watch the storm, taking Kiyoko right to next to the glass wall, the comfy carpeted floor giving way to pure see-through glass below them. With a breath, she uncovered her crush’s eyes.

Kiyoko sucked in a breath, her eyes going wide and jaw slackening. The Seiran observatory existed so high up it was above most cloud cover, allowing students to look out into the endless ocean of clouds in the sky. On clear days, students could view most of the mountain and the school. However, with the storm, Hitoka’s favorite view was provided.

The clouds were dark and rolling, a mixure of the slate grey of house Seiran and lighter pockets of barely colored white. The lightning that cracked through the sky was in perfect view, lighting up the Observatory with its violent electricity. The fresh smell of rain permeated the air around them. The power of the storm seemed to seep through the glass and energize the students who stopped to watch it, Seiran students in particular. The thrill of being so close to nature while being wrapped in the warmth of the observatory never failed to soothe the students.

Kiyoko turned to Hitoka, eyes twinkling, “It’s amazing,” She sounded breathless, looking down at the clouds below her. “It’s almost like…” 

Hitoka glanced over, having a feeling she new what Kiyoko was going to say.

“…it’s almost like flying again.” Her voice wavered as she reached out and placed her palm on the glass in front of her. Hitoka knew she would have to clean the surface with a spell later, but she was was too enamored with the sight in front of her to complain.

Kiyoko looked like she belonged there, in the storm and in the sky. Hitoka could almost picture wings attached to her, as if she was the thunderbird who had brought the storm with her rage of emotions. Hitoka knew then she was completely gone on the girl, and she would like to be with her while Kiyoko healed, physically and emotionally.

The beautiful girl in front of her turned to look over her shoulder, a bittersweet look on her face. “Can we find a good place to watch the rest of the storm?”

Hitoka pulled Kiyoko away from the glass by her hand, already whispering a quick spell to clean the prints off the glass. She started to lead her friend to the comfortable couches and bean bag area. Green plants were placed in almost every corner they could fit, the glass walls making it a perfect place to make what felt like a substitute green house. On the opposite side of the warm and comfortable seating area there was a row of tables with mismatched cushioned chairs that everyone referred to as the “Bad Time Place.” It was where the students got together to have large study sessions and homework help. Hitoka frequently spent time their tutoring her friends. 

Kiyoko sat down in a large double armchair that was a deep forest green before pulling Hitoka down with her. All the blood in her body immediately shot up to her face as she was positioned into the older girl’s lap. Kiyoko rested her head in the crook of Hitoka’s neck, turning to look out the storm. Hitoka noted that Kiyoko’s perfume was something floral and quickly becoming her absolute favorite scent.

Despite her embarrassment and hesitation, Hitoka reached up and gently started to run her fingers through Kiyoko’s hair, which she had worn down today. They were both dressed down out of uniform, Hitoka deciding on a large pink pastel sweater with knit leggings and Kiyoko wearing loose plaid pants and a baggy turtleneck. It made the impromptu cuddle even more comfortable.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Hitoka asked after a while of just sitting there, nervous about Kiyoko’s legs.

“You could never hurt me,” the answer came as a breath across her collarbone, causing her to shiver and feel incredibly warm at the same time. 

“I would never try to.”

“I know, you really are kind.”

Hitoka snuggled deeper in their cuddle, gently holding Kiyoko tighter, as if she could take her broken pieces and fuse them together by will alone. 

“Hitoka-chan…” Kiyoko murmured, the self-assured girl sounding nervous, “You know I like you right? I would never hurt you, either.”

Her heart started to race in a way there was no way Kiyoko couldn’t hear, “I like you too, I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“No, you don’t understand. I want to take you on a date- multiple dates, actually.”

Her mind immediately began to swim in disbelief, and her self-loathing immediately reared its ugly head. The little voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother’s whispered that this was a joke.

But Kiyoko wouldn’t do that. 

“I’m not… I don’t think I would be very good to date. I have a lot of flaws.” The protest was lame, she knew, but she still felt the need to say it.

“I have a lot of flaws too,” Kiyoko lifted her head, only a few centimeters away from Hitoka’s face. “tell you what. I will accept your flaws, and you can accept mine, and we can go on cute dates together. Deal?”

Hitoka didn’t trust her voice, so she just nodded, a slow smile spreading on her lips. 

Kiyoko leaned forward, placing a soft, sweet kiss on her mouth, before putting her head back down to watch the storm. 

Hitoka looked out the window, the rain sliding down the glass and the sun beginning to peak through the dark twist of clouds. She lifted her hand and entwined her fingers with Kiyoko’s, determined to weather out the rest of the storm.


End file.
